


Tree Bros With Interesting Foes-- The Rewrite

by BeccatheBiscuitBaker



Series: TBWIF [5]
Category: Dear Evan Hansen - Pasek & Paul/Levenson
Genre: Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Anxiety, Bisexual Evan Hansen, Boys In Love, Coming Out, Connor Deserves Happiness, Connor Murphy (Dear Evan Hansen) Deserves Better, Depression, Evan Hansen Deserves Happiness, F/F, Falling In Love, Fluff, Gay, Heidi Hansen Is a Good Mother, Heidi Hansen Tries, Light Angst, M/M, Making Out, Past Child Abuse, Rewrite, Swearing, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, powers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-05
Updated: 2020-12-05
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:47:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 811
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27891004
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BeccatheBiscuitBaker/pseuds/BeccatheBiscuitBaker
Summary: Back in 2018 I wrote a story called Tree Bros With Interesting Foes, I had fun writing it--but I've improved as a writer since then. So, guys, gals, and all my pals--I'm going to rewrite a few of the chapters from that story. Maybe not in order, maybe not the whole fic, but a few at least.Whether you're new to the story or not, I hope you enjoy!For every thousand years two mortals shall be gifted with abilities of abnormal power. Only those worthy can have the power of gods.
Relationships: Alana Beck/Zoe Murphy, Connor Murphy & Zoe Murphy, Evan Hansen & Connor Murphy, Evan Hansen & Heidi Hansen, Evan Hansen & Jared Kleinman, Evan Hansen/Connor Murphy, Heidi Hansen & Connor Murphy, Heidi Hansen & Cynthia Murphy, Jared Kleinman & Connor Murphy
Series: TBWIF [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1039796
Kudos: 12





	Tree Bros With Interesting Foes-- The Rewrite

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Tree Bros With Interesting Foes](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14584809) by [BeccatheBiscuitBaker](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BeccatheBiscuitBaker/pseuds/BeccatheBiscuitBaker). 



> TW: Some abuse, Heidi get hit.

_For every thousand years, two mortals shall be gifted with abilities of abnormal power. Only those worthy can have the power of gods._

_•_

Connor remembers the day he got his powers. He was playing with his sister, Zoe. At the time they were best friends--practically inseparable. He had been four at the time, Zoe only three. They had been playing pirate and princess, Connor had to chase the princess down and take her treasure. He ran after his sister, flying through the house at top speed--Zoe screaming for dramatic effect. Connor leaped and tackled her rolling over his mother's nice ottoman.

As he made contact with Zoe time slowed. Connor watched a scene from a few weeks ago play through his head. Zoe and him--playing at the park. Only two weeks ago! Zoe looked so happy. So...at peace. This was her happiest memory.

Time caught up and Connor snapped to attention--Zoe's eyes were wide.

"Your eyes were purple!"

"Were not!" He pouted. "They're brown!" He snatched the fake diamond necklace from her hand, "I win!"

Now Zoe had to chase him. Connor ran for dear life, weaving through his mother's legs before running out the back door. Something told him that he needed to keep this secret.

For now, he had treasure to defend.

^

Evan was four when he got his powers. He was smart for his age, and was working on a new book. His parents were arguing about "commitment," whatever that word meant, so he went out to the backyard. His favorite spot to read was the big tree in his yard. His mother called it an "Oak Tree," he would learn what that meant later.

Evan sat in his spot and started reading. He turned the page, muttering when he had to read "plentiful" what does that mean? Plentiful? Sounds like a doggy name! Oh well, he could ask Mom later.

"--DO YOU EXPECT ME TO DROP OUT OF SCHOOL FOR THIS?! SACRIFICE MY DEGREE?! I DO _EVERYTHING_ FOR HIM! IT'S A TEAM EFFORT MAR--"

Evan snapped up, looking towards the house. Sacrifice sounded important. He waited, making sure he could hear his mother before going back to his book. Him and Mom sometimes had to help each other after Dad made them quiet. She was talking, so he probably didn't hurt her that bad.

"GET BACK HERE YOU LITTLE BITCH!"

Evan frowned, curling in on himself. He tried taking calm and slow breaths. He didn't like the fighting. He scrambled around to the back of his tree, so Dad couldn't see him. He couldn't focus on the book anymore. He felt a tickle on his legs and looked down. His shorts clad legs were covered in ivy. Evan knew ivy anywhere--he had books on ivy in his room! Why did it grow on his legs?

Evan heard the back door slide open, Heidi calling for him. Evan begged the ivy to go away, and gasped as it turned to dust on his legs. Evan scurried over to his mom, book in hand. Her cheek was turning greenish-yellow, her hair a mess.

"How about we read inside today?" She offered, smile on her face. "Daddy went to work early, but it's okay. Who needs him, right?"

The truth in those words went right over his head. Evan took her hand and they went to his room together. Heidi offered to read to him, her eyes soft when they looked at him. Never at Dad. Always hard when looking at him.

"What does sacrifice mean?" Evan asked, sitting in his mother's lap.

Heidi froze, "Sacri-- oh hun! Don't worry about it, okay?"

"What does it mean?"

His mother sighed, running a hand through his hair. Evan flinched when she touched a sore spot behind his ear.

"Evan--"

"Book." Evan shoved the book into her hands. She placed the book down, checking the bruise on his head.

"Evan, when did he--"

"I want to read my book please!"

"Evan. Tell me."

His lip quivered, he curled up into a ball. She wasn't supposed to know! He begged his legs to not grow ivy as he cried.

He felt her body leave him and that just made him cry harder. She came back a bit later, sitting next to him.

"One fish. Two fish. Red fish. Blue fish."

Evan peeked up, sniffing hard. Heidi handed him a tissue and let him curl up next to her. She read the whole story before looking at him.

"When?"

Evan could only offer a shrug.

"Why?"

He let out a slow sigh, "W-was mad about "T-tuition?" I'm sorry!"

Heidi shushed him, wiped his tears. She didn't speak until he was calm.

"A sacrifice is giving something or someone up," Heidi murmured, throwing a blanket over him. "Take a nap, okay?"

Evan was already asleep before she finished talking.


End file.
